


A tiny bit of magic

by PeriPeriwinkle



Series: TMA Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriPeriwinkle/pseuds/PeriPeriwinkle
Summary: It’s Jon, surprisingly, who has the initiative.They walk past a rather classy sex shop, the kind that has expensive looking lingerie on the windows and a promise of more sordid things inside, and Jon pulls on Martin’s arm.“Do you think...? Can we...?”Or: Jon and Martin experiment with a sex toy for the first time.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: TMA Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180709
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A tiny bit of magic

It’s Jon, surprisingly, who has the initiative.

They’re both walking down the streets of London when they walk past a rather classy sex shop, the kind that has expensive looking lingerie on the windows and a promise of more sordid things inside.

Jon pulls on Martin’s arm at the end of the block, where they’re waiting for the light to turn green for them to cross, and looks shyly back at the store.

“Do you think...? Can we...?”

And that is how they end up nearly a hundred pounds poorer but most definitely happier. Jon has an excited twinkle in his eye for the rest of the day, and he clutches the blank paper bag with their acquisition like it's the most precious gift he's ever bought to himself.

Once they’re back in their flat Martin goes to the kitchen to put away their groceries and Jon sits at the couch to open the box and read the instructions manual. Martin's just heating up some leftovers for the two of them when Jon walks into the kitchen and hugs him from behind, hiding his face in between his shoulderblades.

"Well?" He asks, looking at Jon from over his shoulder, who hums.

"Should take just a couple of hours for it to charge. Would you be up for it, later, maybe...?"

Martin turns around and gathers Jon in his arms, kisses him deeply.

"Anything you want, love."

\---

They end up having dinner and watching a movie, and afterwards they both hit the shower. Jon goes first, taking the now fully charged toy with him, saying something about washing it, and Martin catches a glimpse of it wrapped in his bath towel when he walks out twenty minutes later.

When Martin himself comes out, Jon's sitting in the middle of their bed, completely naked, fiddling with the buttons on the wand with a tiny frown in his brows.

It's a magic wand, except a smaller model that’s supposed to be weaker and fits much more easily in their hands. White and nondescript, it looks tame and as far from intimidating as possible, which is exactly what Jon likes about it, as he looked mildly to extremely uncomfortable whenever he simply laid eyes on the more realistic or flashy looking toys on the shelves of the shop. They'd both expressed interest in trying something of the sort in the past, and the inconspicuous sex shop had, apparently, sparked a sudden flame in Jon, and Martin doesn’t mind it at all. Welcomes it, even.

He walks over to the bed and sits across from Jon, who looks up with pinched lips and flushed cheeks.

"I– don't know where to start, to be quite honest."

"Depends, really. Who should we use it on? Me or you?"

Jon pauses, his cheeks turning darker. "You, I believe. If you're amenable to it, of course."

"More than," Martin says, grinning as he leans in to kiss Jon. "Right, then. How do you want me?"

"Just like that?" Jon asks, shy and amazed, and Martin smiles fondly.

"You don't have to look and sound so surprised every time. Yes, just like that. And if you're not feeling up for sex today we don't have to do anything at all, you know. The wand will still be here tomorrow, or whenever.”

" _Right_. Right. Um. No, I. I want to. I _do_ ," he says, that last part louder and firmer, more confident, so Martin nods, pleased.

"If you’re up for it then so am I. How do you want me?"

"Maybe lie down? And spread your legs for me, if you please."

"Aye, aye, capt'n," Martin says, scooting over to the headboard and lying spread eagle across their pillows, folding his arms behind his head. Jon snorts. "This okay?"

"I'm the one who should be asking you that, no?" Jon says, settling in between Martin's legs and turning on the wand. Martin has a snarky retort at the tip of his tongue, but as soon as he hears the rumbling sound of the toy it vanishes, like cotton candy dunked in water.

Jon takes Martin in hand and strokes him a few times until he’s fully erect in his palm, and with his other hand he touches the wand’s head to Martin’s perineum, which has him gasping and flinching. Jon quickly takes it away as if he’s been burned, but Martin shakes his head on the pillows, breathless. “No, no, put it back _put it back_ , it felt–”

Jon doesn’t let him finish, instead pressing the toy back against Martin, who then cuts himself off with a loud yelp; even on the lowest setting Martin can feel the vibrations of the toy almost envelop his entire crotch, setting all of his nerves on fire, running up his cock and down his ass in the weirdest sensation he’s ever felt in his life.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Martin gasps as he breathes in; he didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath until that point. His chest rises and falls with his gasps, and ever so slowly, almost imperceptibly, the vibrations begin _cresting_ on the toy pressed up against him. “Ah, ah, _ah...!_ ” He screams with each breath out, short and shrill and _loud_ , his back bowing up and off the bed as Jon’s hand on his cock continues stroking him, gently and sweetly. Martin’s eyes are shut tightly, but he knows Jon is watching him intently, with that firm and concentrated look he saves for things that well and truly interest him. He’s analysing every twitch and every sound Martin makes, storing them in that tiny little box at the back of his mind, and it makes Martin feel _warm_ , makes a shiver that has nothing to do with the toy run down his spine.

Suddenly the vibrations are gone, but before Martin can process what’s happening Jon _touches_ the wand against Martin’s frenulum. The vibrations are softer and the touch is only almost-there, but it’s enough to have Martin take a sharp, deep breath, legs scrambling on the bed desperately.

“You alright?” Jon asks, voice deep and low, and Martin shuts his eyes tightly as he feels the vibrations almost envelop the head of his cock, tickling the most delicate and sensitive part of his body, which more and more feels like it’s being set on _fire_.

“ _Ahhhh_ , fuck...!” Martin screams instead of replying, toes curling up and body going taut. Jon’s hand is still moving up and down, his fingers curled around him but not pressing too hard as to not dislodge the wand as it rumbles away, and Martin feels like he’s being tortured but in the most delicious way possible, the warmth at the head of his cock now running down his length as the constant vibrations slowly makes him lose his mind.

The vibrations paired with Jon’s gentle yet constant strokes send Martin toppling over the edge much sooner than he’d ever expected to, Jon holding him through it, come splattering on his belly as he shudders and shakes with the effects of his orgasm.

After a few seconds and just moments before the sensations verge on _too much_ , the wand is turned off, and Martin slumps down on the bed, limbs heavy and chest heaving as he struggles to catch his breath. His head is fuzzy and his cock is _tingly_ , and he feels exhausted but sated. _Happy_. He chuckles, sounding a bit manic even to his own ears, and Jon laughs back, crawling up the bed and pressing a kiss to Martin’s cheek.

“Earth to Martin,” he teases, hand coming up to touch his opposite cheek, and Martin giggles again as Jon manoeuvres his head towards him so they can kiss properly. “I’m assuming that means you enjoyed yourself?”

Martin sighs.

“I now know why they’re called magic,” is what he settles on, voice a bit slurred, making them both break into giggles again.

Later, once Jon’s finished cleaning Martin up and they’re getting ready for bed, their new toy is washed and carefully stored in its velvet bag, tucked safely inside their nightstand drawer.

Within arm’s reach. You know. Just in case.


End file.
